prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game Over, Charles/@comment-26470105-20150812101334
Many questions have been answered, but many others are still hiding in the shadows: 1) How did Charlie meet Sara and what was the plan/motive for Sara to help her? Was the kidnapping story just a fiction sample, and if so, how did Sara, at the age of 15, had embraced such burden on her shoulders (as she would be gone from her family and daily life and pronounced as dead afterwards)? 2) Who killed Mrs. D? 3) Who killed Ian? 4) Who was the beach hottie? 5) What happened to the 4 moms in the basement of Dilaurentis house? 6) Why didn't they connect the death of that college girl in the party from which Cece held responsible for and was eventually dismissed from the college? We always thought that this was the main event which brought closer and connected Ali and Cece, and I always thought that this incident was a true milestone in the story of A; but it wasn't referred and Cece was made to look like she was not attending to school at all, wandering in Rosewood instead... 7) Ezra and Wren theory is still roaming, but it is not unveiled whether they were connected to this mayhem somehow. 8) Why didn't we see any glimpse of the older Bethany before her death? 9) What was Jason's fault that would make Cece to act like that to him, same as Kenneth D? 10) There were flashbacks about the famous summer in which Cece wonders where Jason is, but they were not mentioned in this episode. 11) Did Jason really see Cece in the night that Ali disappeared, or was it Bethany or someone else? 12) Who was the dear friend of A that send some help and confirmed this in written in the very late episodes of Season 6? 13) "Him" can refer to Ezra-Wren duo ultimately, as I think a fiction with this broad scale has to generate new enemies that were already present in the past. This story can be build upon Aria. But, eventually it is Ali who he is after for. 14) Is the age threshold given in this episode can be verified as eligible for adjusting the suicide story of Mrs. Cavanaugh? I am so messed up with calculations; Cece is clearly older than Toby and Alison, but Ali did see Mrs. Cavanaugh alive and she was 14-15 at that time (remember the pity she gave to Toby); but according to this finale, Cece was 11-12 at most (wasn't this what she told to Ali?) when Mrs. Cavanaugh was murdered by Bethany! How? I mean, how? 15) Does this Rhys guy has to do anything (illegitimate of course) with D-family? It looks like they are sharing some genetics... 16) If it was Mona that killed and buried Bethany, who did Melissa bury then, to help Spencer in the night that Ali disappeared? Bethany? Sarah? Or did Mona left the body dead, without burying it (which would constitute a deep contrast to her brilliant intelligence)? 17) How can Cece claim that she did not do any serious harm after she confessed the fire incident in which Ali saved the girls and assumed to be alive afterwards? 18) What is the aftermath of Cece? We learned that Sarah was in asylum/hospital, but what about Cece? 19) What is the story behind the new swimmer girl in the Rosewood High in Season 5-6 (looks like a trans-gender, with broad mouth and lips and dark hair - she is suspicious still)? I can recall that she has something to do with Jenna, but was that all? 20) Most importantly, how could Cece presumed that Liars were happy because Ali is dead? All they were doing was searching for Ali and the story behind her so-called death/disappearence - even though Alison made those disgusting things to them in the past. They have risked everything to do so, and when Ali was gone, they were all scattered around, merely communucating with each other before Montgomery family moved back into town. 21) And why and how did Cece waited for a year to take revenge from Liars? More importantly, was that necessary? - Mona was already doing so (messing up with them) in the first place! Also, why didn't Cece directed her avenge to Mona or Kenny D before/after she found out that Ali was alive and hiding for her own safety, and trying to protect her Liars which were tortured by Mona and Cece?! 22) What happened to Eddie Lamb? He was crucial to Cece's story, and I expected that Liars have to do a much better job to find him and learn the truth about Radley and Charlie. Yep, these still do wonder me... But after all, it was a smart and well-studied story and it was wise to distract Charlie as a boy (but many fans including myself have suspected that Charlie is a unisex name) and put Cece as the trans-gender figure. Not sure about the selection of Sara as the helper, though. It was fun to watch, good luck in the winter season...